


Not Going Down Without a Fight

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cockblocking, Community: Inuromp, Crack, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Merry Melodies, One-Sided Attraction, Other, babysitter 'verse, crush on the babysitter trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inu falls for his babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Down Without a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cliche falling for the babysitter
> 
> Not FoodPorn 'verse but Babysitter 'verse instead. I missed writing bratty younger brother Inu interfering with Sess getting together with Kouga.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> Prompt: On the Radio Alt 2: Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'

It wasn't fair.

Inuyasha sat on his bike, looking down at the car below.

He had seen Kouga first.

They baked cookies together. Kouga would pat him on the head and tell him how wonderful he was. Kouga was the best babysitter ever. They were going to get married and live happily ever after. Inuyasha had already decided.

But then his brother got involved.

Sesshoumaru started coming around when Kouga would babysit. And Kouga started paying less and less attention to Inuyasha.

One day, Inuyasha walked in on them making out and proceeded to throw a fit. Kouga carefully explained to Inuyasha that he was too young for him. Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha the whole time.

Inuyasha wasn't going to give up that easy.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru were out parking in Sesshoumaru's car.

Inuyasha pumped his pee-filled squirt gun before setting off down the hill on his bike towards Sesshoumaru's car.

This was war.


End file.
